Año Nuevo
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: "Bien, comencemos la cuenta regresiva todos juntos..." ¡No!  "10, 9, 8, 7..."No lo iba a lograr... No lograría llegar a nuestra cita. AU. One-shot. Sasuhina. Feliz 2012!


**Año Nuevo**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: <strong>Ni Naruto ni ningún otro personaje de ese anime/manga me pertenece, todos son completa y exclusivamente de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo soy la loca con excesos de imaginacion y una pisca de honos alucinógenos a la q le gusta escribir historias, ¿ok?

Con todo aclarado, ahora si podemos comenzar... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>La enorme esfera se encontraba en lo alto del poste que la sostenía como recordatorio de su mala suerte.<p>

No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando y precisamente en este día. _¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto, Kami?_

"Nos encontramos aquí reunidos en el centro de Times Square a pocos instantes de la caída de la esfera" anunció una voz que resonó en todo lo largo y ancho de la avenida provocando que todos los presentes gritaran y agitaran los brazos en el aire.

Esto era malo. Si antes me había sido difícil localizarlo, con todo este movimiento sería imposible hallarlo ahora.

"Bien, comencemos la cuenta regresiva todos juntos..." ¡No! "10, 9, 8, 7..."

No lo iba a lograr. ¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda!

"6, 5, 4..."

¿Dónde estas?

¡Arg! Maldigo la hora en la que acepté quedarme a terminar el papeleo pendiente de Sakura. Todo es mi culpa, si tan solo pudiera ser tan fuerte como él hubiera podido decir "no" y la hubiera mandado al carajo, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

"3,2,1... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"

¡Perfecto Hinata, lo conseguiste! Eres una completa tonta.

Me quedé ahí parada, en medio de la alegre multitud que repartía abrazos y besos al por mayor.

Si tan solo hubiera dicho que no, ahora me encontraría a su lado... Tonta Hinata.

Me sentía tan impotente que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Llenas de tristeza y rabia.

"T-tonta Hinata..." susurré y me abracé tratando de no quebrarme ahí en medio de la multitud. "E-eres una to-torpe"

De súbito, sentí un par de fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura. Esto no me podía estar pasando.

"¡Suéltame!" ¡Genial! Ahora aparte de todo tenía que luchar con un pervertido o un borracho... Tal vez era un borracho pervertido. No lo sabía y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Solo me quería apartar de él.

"Un simple saludo hubiera sido mejor, dado que no llegaste a nuestra cita" susurró una tersa voz muy cerca de mi oreja.

"Sa... ¿Sasuke?"

Me giré lentamente aún atrapada en su cálido abrazo. No lo podía creer. ¡En verdad era él!

"Feliz año nuevo, Hinata"

Y antes de darme tiempo a salir de mi estupefacción, unió sus labios con los míos con un ágil movimiento.

Al principio no supe que hacer, así que solo atiné a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento mientras sentía mis mejillas arder, pero luego me dejé llevar y comencé a mover mis labios con los suyos.

"Fe-feliz año nu-nuevo Sasuke-kun" dije cuando finalmente nos separamos por un poco de aire.

"Ni siquiera en momentos así puedes evitar tartamudear, ¿cierto?" mi rostro se enrojeció tanto que hasta las orejas me ardían de la vergüenza."Me alegra que hayas llegado"sonrió de esa manera tan burlona pero a la vez tan tierna que hacía a mi corazón hecharse a volar.

Me paré de puntitas para poder rodear su cuello con mis brazos y así volver a besarlo mientras jugaba con su sedoso cabello.

Este sin duda sería un buen año... El mejor de todos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Uff! Primer SasuHina original, ¡Terminado! :'D<strong>

**Waah! No saben lo feliz que me siento. Son exactamente las 0:20 del 1 de enero del año 2012 y yo me encuentro haciendo una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer en este mundo que es escribir. Supongo q es un buen augurio ;)**

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció este pequeño regalito para este nuevo año que comienza? **

**No saben lo mucho q disfruté escribiendo.**

**Seee... Me inspiré un poquito en la pelicula de "Año nuevo" con el guapisimo Ashton Kutchner *0* jajaja y este fue el resultado.**

**¿Que opinan? ¿Merezco un review? Ya saben lo mucho que me alegra conocer su opinion, asi q no dejen d darle click a ese link de abajo... no les cuesta ni 5 minutos regalarme una sonrisa :)**

**No me queda más que desearles lo mejor para este 2012, y no se preocupen, estoy segura q no será el fin del mundo. Los mayas nos dejaron las profecías para que intentáramos cambiar y arreglar nuestros errores, no para vivir asustados y encerrados en un bunker bajo tierra xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Dream Weaver Dili**


End file.
